115698-10112014-morning-coffee-its-the-weekend-edition
Content ---- ---- Nope! Working, like I said :) Plus it's thanksgiving here in Canada, so between working and cleaning the house and baking, just no time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *gasp* Beautiful pencilwork.. I am so inspired by this! ps. I just noticed that the beaver is wearing a bra made of two leaves.. haha.. that is wicked. On Wildstar life, I am looking forward to the changes written on the upcomming notes. Can't wait for them to be honest and feeling excited with released news is always a good thing. This weekend I will try to level my Dominion Engineer but I will also have to split my time helping a friend level their Granok (Exile obviously) in PvE content as well. Personally I am curious to see the Housing upgrades, the costume & dye fixes/updates and to test as many of the class changes as I can. Wishing a great weekend to everyone! Fave fun! | |} ---- ---- ---- You know, oddly, I didn't think the game was that buggy? There are small issues (the vacuum UI icon sticks on my screen at my housing plot and in instances where things are awarded automatically), but I think there was just a few bugs that actually made me take time out of my play to work around them. I'm not in any way saying it wasn't important to prioritize bug fixes; obviously my sub is safe as long as the game doesn't go F2P so they need to fix other people's issues before they start looking into mine. What I'm most excited about are the housing changes and the megaservers, because I'm really looking forward to expanding the Blazing Saddles. We've got our temporary RP home at Seeger's place and Donne's is hosting the new Shadowcaster (I'll be giddy when the new decor limits come). Also, Frozen has started building a spaceport, meaning we're starting to rack up a pretty decent number of hangouts and hideaways. One of the best things about this RP concept we use is that it's so versatile. Anyone from a vigilante ex-lawman to a violent smuggler has a place in the guild, so we can assemble a blend of personalities that can work together without trying to cut off each others' heads. Last night, I got to play with my wife for a while, then finished up all the non-group quests in Blighthaven. I also designed a bit more of Herrick's Blood Tree Mesa, though he has to be higher level so I can throw in the platforming plugs I want. Today, my wife is throwing this spice party thing, like some kind of Mary Kay party for spices. I'll have to help cook cake pops and our witches brew blend for that. Hopefully, I'll be able to play a lot today and shift Donne a few levels. However, if anyone out there wants to throw together a party to tackle group quests on Exile side Evindra, let me know! I'm going to log in now and max and relax, letting my mind flow with the telegraphs.... | |} ---- ---- Hey, the servers that hose these are in Atlanta. Date's totally right in Atlanta. | |} ---- ---- I had a similar experience, didn't think there were that many bugs that any one person is likely to notice. One of only two big ones that stood out to me is the messed up VO for the cinematic intro to the game. Although that was like, come on guys, this is the first two minutes of the game and you've got a glaring, immersion-breaking bug. Heck, I think this bug is still in the game! :P I tend to be more forgiving of bugs that appear after the first couple of hours. Bugs aside though, a focus on polish is needed in general. Two quick examples: The auction house is frustrating to use, doesn't display total results, and replying to people in chat is archaic; I have to ctrl+r to reply and this function doesn't work for account whispers. Little things like that do stack up and can be quite frustrating. It's not that they impede gameplay, they're more like mustard stains on Carbine's shirt. :lol: Anyway, I'm most excited about the housing decor limit increases. My place is so empty right now, I used most of the 300 current limit to setup the macro structure needed for a sector/crime mall vibe. (Which reminds me— the limit increases aren't currently in the patch notes, it would be great to see some absolute confirmation of these changes (indoor/outdoor, crate, and lighting limit increases). Today I'm gonna munch some garden vegetable cream-cheese bagels and maybe play with my house a bit more Went to Club Trix last night after transferring back to Evindra, was great to see familiar faces, and I managed to catch the tail-end of the entertainment at Noriack's Cafe. I really missed this server. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree with the polish. I know a lot of bugs are getting fixed, but most of what I saw was just stuff that needed buffing, like the way the WoW UI at launch used to screw up character portraits. It's not gamebreaking or even really a big deal, but for a new player, it doesn't look as professional. Things like the vacuum icon not going away all the time, or certain settler materials being under small shrubs that it's impossible to actually get to (people don't always know how to use the F key), or the weird paths mobs sometimes take to get to you that look like they're avoiding open ground. Not gamebreaking, in the latter case sometimes advantageous to the player, but it's more about appearances than anything. Honestly, I don't mind if those get ironed out with time. What I'm actually very excited about is the next drop after this. If this is what we get during a major bug fix patch, I wonder what we'll get on an almost pure quarterly content drop. | |} ---- ---- LOVE THAT PICTURE!! Would make for a great guild emblem :) Anyway, working on 4th cup (lol calling a tall coffee mug a "cup") of coffee and plan to eat some Greek Gods honey/vanilla flavored Greek yogurt with cinnamon flavored granola in a little bit, yummy.... After I eat, then I'm putting my new 1000W power supply in computer (argh so many cords!!!) and that hopefully won't take too long. Once that's done, going on game. Whatever 10% house buff is available will be the decision of what I plan on playing (PvP, solo PvE, or group PvE). I did start a thread regarding the upcoming release patch (that's currently on PTR right now). And I still stand by what I said in that thread about how excited I am for it to go live. Other news, the Name Change topics part one and two in the News and Announcements forum section also has me excited about the lore behind the races. Really puts a perspective on naming my characters. The possibilities are endless!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----